Date Project!
by Infinities Lover
Summary: 4 dates. 4 guys. 1 girl. Read as 4 guys try to win over her heart... Yua didn't write this! McKenzieSchick did! R&R&V!
1. Gajeel

**Yua:** Alright minna! Let's get started with, drum roll please! *random drum roll* ...THE DATE PROJECT! ={D I own NONE OF THIS! NONE! Not the idea, not Fairy Tail, not ANYTHING! Except Yua, cause that's me! TeeHee~! Anyway, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. But these four dates you will be reading come from the brilliant mind of my good friend **McKenzieSchick**! So let's all give her a big round of applause! ^.^

**Endraya:** Alright, so Yua wants you guys to read each date, and LEAVE REVIEWS! Don't just read them all then review one. We really want to know what you think about each date, and I'm sure **McKenzieSchick** would appreciate your thoughts as well!

**Lucio:** So after you read AND review all four dates, PLEASE PLEASE go to Yua's page, and vote in her poll about which date you liked the best! After a week or two(She hasn't yet decided) she will close the poll and create a short story or one-shot depending on which guy wins.

**Yua:** SO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO FELLOW FANGIRLS! CHOOSE YOUR FAVORITE DATE! XD

* * *

**Gajeel's Date**

You are sitting at the bar, talking with Mira when her attention seems to go to the back of the room and she laughs. Curious, you follow her gaze and find yourself giggling. Near the back of the guild are Panterlily and Gajeel. The exceed is jumping up and down, waving his arms ferciously at Gajeel and the dragon slayer is simply glaring at the cat, bickering with him.

"I wonder what those two are fighting about now?" Mira giggled, cleaning a glass.

"Who knows with those two," you chuckled and then Mira and you contiune your previous conversation. This doesn't last long though because suddenly, Panterlily walked up to you, jumped on the counter and looked at you.

"I need to ask you a question," he said.

"Alright Lily, what is it?" you ask.

"Well, Gajeel was wondering if you'd-" but his sentence was cut short when the dragon slayer himself came up behind his cat and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," Gajeel hissed. The black cat pulled the hand off of his mouth and glared at the peirced boy.

"Well if you won't ask her I will," Lily countered. The two had a glaring match before Gajeel sighed in defeat and turned to you. You saw a pale pink blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Yua...would you...umm..maybe w-wanna...hang out with me later...y-you know...i-if you wanna," he stuttered out, looking down at his feet and nervously rubbing the back of his neck. The blush on his face got darker and you giggled a little at his shyness. It wasn't really like him at all so you found it quite adorable.

"I'd love to, Gajeel," you tell him smiling. His head snaps up at your words and he smiles.

"Great!" he says showing much excitement but then coughs and looks away, "well just...meet me here at seven ok?" he rushed out and then walked away. Panterlily gave you a smile and a nod before walking after Gajeel, teasing him with a smirk on his face.

"Well it looks like you have a date," Mira said smiling. You smile back and nod.

"Looks like I do,"

* * *  
It was now seven o'clock and you sat outside the guild doors, sitting on the steps. Walking down the street, you smile when you see Gajeel walking towards you. He is wearing a simple black T-shirt and black jeans with black and grey shoes.

"Hey, Gajeel," you call, giving him a wave. He looks at you and smile slightly.

"Hey, Yua," he says. You walk down the steps and meet him.

"So what are we doing?" you ask, curious as to what the iron dragon slayer had planned.

"Well, I was just thinking we would just chill at my place...watch some movies and order pizza...i-if you want to that is," he said, his nervousness coming back.

"That would be great. Let's go!" you say smiling. He smiles a rare smile again and then starts to lead you to his place. You find out he has an apartment not too far away from the guild. Once he opens the door and lets you inside, you take a look around. You see simple colored walls, the usual beige or brown, and a large burgandy couch sits near the doorway, just a few meters away from a t.v and a chair beside the couch. You look more and see a little kitchen, with a table and two chairs in the middle. You see a small hallway leading off to the right, just before the kitchen. You assume that leads to his bedroom and a bathroom.

"Yeah..well this is my place," Gajeel says as you take off your shoes.

"I like it. It feels homey," you answer honestly. He nods and then waves his hand.

"Well make yourself at home," he says and then walks into the kitchen. You nod and then go sit on his couch. It's a leather one and very comfy.

"Your couch is really damn comfy," you sigh and snuggle deeper in. You hear him chuckle from the kitchen and then see him walk over to you and sit down.

"Well I just ordered a pizza...wanna watch a movie until then?" he asks.

"Sure what you got?" you ask. Gajeel walked over to his t.v and pulled out a little container. Inside held lots of DVD's.

"Here, take a look. I really have no idea," he says and hands you the container. You grab it and start to look through it. You recognize a few good titles but one really catches your eye.

"Can we watch this?" you ask smiling.

He raises an eyebrow, "Eragon?"

"Yeah...it's got dragons in it and it's always been a favorite of mine," you say. He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Sure what ever, pop it in," You grin and then put it into his DVD player. The movie starts to play and you, boldly, decide to sit closer to Gajeel and even lean into him a little. He looks down at you, a little shocked, but then thinking you wouldn't notice, sets his arms lazily around your shoulders. You smile and then start to enjoy the movie. It is about a quarter of the way in when the doorbell rings. You pause the movie and look at Gajeel.

"That must be the pizza," he says and goes to the door. True to his words, it is the pizza. The dragon slayer pays the man and then walks over to you with the hot box.

"I hope you like deluxe because thats what I ordered," he said.

"Yeah it's great," you say and take a slice. He smiles and then takes a piece of his own. For a while, you guys eat pizza and watch the rest of Eragon. Onced the movie is over and your pizza is gone, Gajeel asked if you wante to watch another.

"Sure," you answer, "but you pick this time,"

"Alright," he says and then picks out a DVD. He doesn't tell you what and when you see a smirk on his face when he sits back down, you start to get nervous.

"Gajeel, w-what did you put in?" you ask, nervous.

"You'll see," he smirks and then faces the t.v. You see the main screen to the movie and see your watching The Human Centipede.

"This is a horror...right?"

"Yep why? you scared or something?" he teased. You shake your head no vigerously but you know on the inside you lying. You are deathly afraid of horror movies. The movie starts to play and your already scared but you try to hide it. You look at Gajeel and he isn;t even batting an eyelash at this. It;s now half way through the movie and you can't hold it any longer. Something jumps on screen and you scream, jumping onto Gajeel's lap. You hide your face into his chest and start to shake. This movie really is giving you a scare.

"Hey...hey are you ok?" Gajeel asks, sounds a little worried. You simply shake your head no into his chest and are still quivering. Gajeel slowly wraps his arms around you and shuts off the movie.

"I thought you said horror movie don't scare you, Yua," he said.

"I lied...I didn't want you to think I was some scardy cat," you said and blushed a little.

He chuckled a little and gave you a squeeze, "Trust me Yua, you ain't no scardy cat. I've seen you on jobs and what you've faced. Your a tough girl," he said and smiled down at you. You smiled back and then sighed. You tried to get off his lap but he held you there.

"I can tell your still scared...don't worry...I've got you," he said and gave you a rare sweet smile. You smiled back and then laid your head on his chest. Suddenly, you felt really sleepy and yawned. Gajeel didn't say and word and soon, you feel asleep. For the rest of the night, Gajeel held you in his arms while you lay sleeping and he gave you the odd kiss on the forehead, a smile never leaving his face.

* * *

**Yua:** Alright, so this one might be my favorite...Cause, this is totally me! x3 I don't care for dressing up unless a particularly girly moment hits me, and that's not often. I love eating pizza, chilli', and watching a good movie. And with a hot guy added in...Well...What right does this girl have to complain? x3

**Endraya:** So remember to review before clicking the 'Next' button please!

**Lucio:** And remember! After reading all dates, go to Yua's page and vote on her poll!

**Yua:** Thanks a ton McKenzie!


	2. Natsu

**Yua:** Alright minna! Let's get started with, drum roll please! *random drum roll* ...THE DATE PROJECT! Part TWO! ={D I own NONE OF THIS! NONE! Not the idea, not Fairy Tail, not ANYTHING! Except Yua, cause that's me! TeeHee~! Anyway, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. But these four dates you will be reading come from the brilliant mind of my good friend **McKenzieSchick**! So let's all give her a big round of applause! ^.^

**Endraya:** Alright, so Yua wants you guys to read each date, and LEAVE REVIEWS! Don't just read them all then review one. We really want to know what you think about each date, and I'm sure **McKenzieSchick**would appreciate your thoughts as well!

**Lucio:** So after you read AND review all four dates, PLEASE PLEASE go to Yua's page, and vote in her poll about which date you liked the best! After a week or two(She hasn't yet decided) she will close the poll and create a short story or one-shot depending on which guy wins.

**Yua:** SO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO FELLOW FANGIRLS! CHOOSE YOUR FAVORITE DATE! XD

* * *

**Natu's Date**

You walk into the guild and give everyone a smile while saying hello. They return the friendly hello and smile. You go sit at the bar and say hello to Mira.

"Hello Yua, how are you?" she asks you.

"I'm great thanks. Hey Mira, have you seen Natsu anywhere?" you ask.

"No I-" but Mira doesn't finish her sentence because the sound of the guild doors slamming open interrupts her. You look to see who entered and smile. Standing here is the person you were looking for. Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey Yua, I was looking for you!" he says when he notices you. You smile at him and say, "what a conquincedence, because I was looking for you as well!"

The dragon slayer laughs and then takes a seat beside you. "Hey Yua, you wanna do something with me?"

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"Well I saw this carnival just on the edge of town...wanna go?" you smile widely and nod.

"I'd love to go!" Natsu beams at you then grabs your hand. "Let's go then!" while laughing at his excitement, Natsu drags you out of the guild hall and you two are running down the street. You reach the carnival in no time flat and its alive with the rushing of people, joyful screams and laughter.

"Come on, let's go!" you say this time and start to pull him in. He follows willingly, his famous smile never leaving his lips. You see a ride that looks like a lot of fun! It's called the Spinning Dragon. You giggle a little at the irony and turn to Natsu.

"Let's go on that one!" you say and point to the ride.

"Sure," he says and then you get in line. You get into a seat and Natsu slides in beside you. Your both bouncing with excitment when something important pops into your mind.

"Natsu, your-" it's too late. The ride has started. Natsu's eyes grow wide and then his face turns green, his motion sickness getting the best of him.

"Motion sickness," you finish. You feel bad that he has to endure the ride and pat his back.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about your motions sickness," you tell him, frowning slightly.

"I-its alright...I'll be o-ok," he stutters out, giving you a somewhat reassuring smile. You smile at him, glad that he would go through his motion sickness just to be on a ride with you. After 3 loop de loops, 2 high speed ups and down, and one really sick Natsu, the ride had finished. Once it came to a stop, Natsu was back to his old self and full of his happy and cheerfulness. You suggest that you try a game this time. While walking around, you passed many games. Finally, you found a game that looked really easy and fun. The three-bottle throwing game.

"Hey Natsu, what about this one?" you ask.

"Sure, let's go," he says and then you two are standing in front of the stand.

"Well hello there, are you both going to be playing?" the attendant behind the counter asked.

"Yes, here," Natsu said and handed the guy the right amount of money.

"You go first, Yua," he says and hands you a ball. Your first two attempts miss but on your third, you knock two bottles down.

"Pick a medium sized prize, little lady," the attendant say. You look at the array of toys and were about to pick but Natsu stopped you.

"Yua, what kind of prize to you want? I'll it for you," he said smiling.

"Any prize?" you ask.

"Anyone," he answers. You take another look and see a large stuffed red dragon with a little white scarf around its neck.

"I like that dragon with the scarf around it's neck," you say and Natsu smiles.

"Ok I'll win that for you. I just need to knock down all three balls right?" he asked the man behind the counter.

"That is correct young man," he said.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now," Natsu grinned and then threw his first ball.

After about 24 balls and a couple trantrums later, Natsu finally knocked down all three balls.

"YES! I DID IT! VICTORY!" He cried, beaming. You laughed at him and so did the attendant.

"Well pick your prize young man," he chuckled. Natsu pointed to the dragon and the man behind the counter got it for him. Natsu then handed the plush toy to you and you held it in your arms, cuddling it to your chest.

"Thank you Natsu, this is really sweet of you," you tell him truthfully.

"I'm glad you like it," he said smiling at you. You look at the little dragon in your arms and giggle. Natsu raises an eyebrow and asks why you laughed.

"I just came up with a cute name for my little dragon," you laugh again.

"Oh? what is it?"

"Igneel Jr." you answer with a smile. Natsu grins and then lets out a joyful laugh.

"I like that...good name," he says.

It is now late in the evening and Natsu has dropped you off at you apartment door. You are about to go in when you turn to Natsu.

"I had a great time today, Natsu. Thank you,"

He give you his famous smile, "No problem YUa, I had a blast too." then what he did next gave you a surprise. He gave you a little peck on this lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the guild ok?" he said when he pulled away. You nodded, a blush on your cheeks. He gave you alone quick kiss before he left and you went into your apartment, blushing like a fool, but you were a very happy fool.

* * *

**Yua:** Alright, so this is also a favorite! I mean, isn't it so sweet and adorable that Natsu would suffer through motion sickness just to make you happy? *squeals* And I likey Igneels Jr.! =3

**Endraya:** So remember to review before clicking the 'Next' button please!

**Lucio:** And remember! After reading all dates, go to Yua's page and vote on her poll!

**Yua:** Thanks a ton McKenzie!


	3. Gray

**Yua:** Alright minna! Let's get started with, drum roll please! *random drum roll* ...THE DATE PROJECT! Part THREE! ={D I own NONE OF THIS! NONE! Not the idea, not Fairy Tail, not ANYTHING! Except Yua, cause that's me! TeeHee~! Anyway, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. But these four dates you will be reading come from the brilliant mind of my good friend **McKenzieSchick**! So let's all give her a big round of applause! ^.^

**Endraya:** Alright, so Yua wants you guys to read each date, and LEAVE REVIEWS! Don't just read them all then review one. We really want to know what you think about each date, and I'm sure **McKenzieSchick**would appreciate your thoughts as well!

**Lucio:** So after you read AND review all four dates, PLEASE PLEASE go to Yua's page, and vote in her poll about which date you liked the best! After a week or two(She hasn't yet decided) she will close the poll and create a short story or one-shot depending on which guy wins.

**Yua:** SO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO FELLOW FANGIRLS! CHOOSE YOUR FAVORITE DATE! XD

* * *

**Gray's Date**

Your sitting at a table talking to Juvia and Lyon when Gray walks up to you and hands you a folded up note. He doesn't say a word and then walks away. Puzzled, you opened the note and read it.

"Meet me at the east woods outside of town at 7:30. I have something I want to show you-Gray"

"What does it say?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia wants to read it," Juvia said and reached for the note. Both her and Lyon read the note. After they finished reading it, Lyon smirked and Juvia laughed.

"Younger Pupil finally got the guts," he chuckled.

"Juvia is happy for you. Juvia thinks you should go," Juvia said. You frown a little and looked at Juvia. Juvia and Lyon started dating about a year ago and slowly, Juvia was losing her feeling for Gray. You knew she still kinda liked him so you didn't want to upset her.

"Are you sure, Juvia? I don't wanna upset-"

"Juvia said it's alright. Gray would be happy with you, Yua," she says. You smile kindly at her and nod.

"Thanks Juvia. Well it looks like I've got a date," you giggle and smile.

It was now 7:30 and you had just reached the outsied border of the woods. You looked around and saw no one. I thought Gray was going to be here, you thought and scanned your eyes through the woods. You saw nothing.

"Gray? Gray, are you out there?" you called. There was a ruffling in the bushs and then a firgure appeared from behind a tree.

Gray.

"Oh Yua, you came," Gray said and he smiled at you.

"Of course, you asked me to didn't you?" you told him.

"True..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

You giggle at him and smile, "So what do you have to show me?" Gray smiles again at you and then walks to stand in front of you.

"I'll show you but first we need to put this on you." he said and then pulled out a blindfold from inside his pocket.

"Gray, what-" but you are cut short when Gray is suddenly behind you, putting the blindfold on. After it is tied, you feel his hands on your shoulders and his lips by your ear.

"Trust me ok. This will be worth it," You just nod and then feel his hands on your waist.

"I'm going to guide you to where we need to go now ok? Just trust me," you nod again and then he tells you to go forward. The whole times he leads you to where you are going, his hands never leave you waist and his voice is always by your ear, either telling you to move to the right, take a large step forward or to duck you head. Suddenly, Gray pulls you to a stop and tells you that you have arrived at your secret destination. He pulls the blindfold off and then you see what is before you.

Gray has brought you to a little meadow and the whole meadow is filled with tiny flowers and thin blades of grass is are scatters throught the rest. But that wasn't the best part. In the middle of all of it, was a red checkered blanket with a brown basket on top of it. Gray had made you both a picnic date.

"Aww Gray, this is so sweet of you," you tell him and smile.

"Thanks but this isn't even the best part," he says and give a little smirk.

Your raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Oh? and what's the best part?"

His smirk grew, "You'll have to wait for that. But for now, let's enjoy our little dinner," he said and then gabbed your hand, pulling you to the picnic. You sit down and start to enjoy your dinner. You have a great time eating, talking and laughing. By now, you have finished eating and Gray finished putting everything away. Suddenly, he moves the basket off the blanket and lays down.

"Lay down with me, Yua. You get to see the best part now," he said. You smile at him and snuggle into his chest.

"Look up," he whispers into your ear. You do and gasp. The night sky is filled with millions of stars and they are all shining brightly. A full moon sat in the middle of it all, beaming down onto Gray and you.

"Wow Gray, thats beautiful," you whisper and just gaze above.

"Yeah it is...I found this place a while ago and thought I'd share it with someone special," you blush at his words. For a while, neither of you say a word. You just stare at the beauty above you. Then you decide to thank Gray. Sitting up on your elbow, you turn to Gray and smile down at him.

"Thank you so much Gray...for everything tonight. It was really sweet of you and I couldn't have asked for anything more," you tell him truthfully. Gray smiles at you and says, "It was nothing at all, Yua. Your somone special to me so I wanted to do something special for you," Gray then sits up so he is level with you. Ever so slowly, he leans in and then gives you a slow, passionate kiss. You kiss him and and smile. Gray pulls away and smile at you. He then pulls you back down beside him and you stare at the stars once more. Both of you fall asleep in each others arms, the moonlight shining down on you.

* * *

**Yua:** Another cute one! This was just so sweet! Romantic and simple at the same time! I like big things, but sometimes simple is just what you need.

**Endraya:** So remember to review before clicking the 'Next' button please!

**Lucio:** And remember! After reading all dates, go to Yua's page and vote on her poll!

**Yua:** Thanks a ton McKenzie!


	4. Loke

**Yua:** Alright minna! Let's get started with, drum roll please! *random drum roll* ...THE DATE PROJECT! THE FINAL PART! ={D I own NONE OF THIS! NONE! Not the idea, not Fairy Tail, not ANYTHING! Except Yua, cause that's me! TeeHee~! Anyway, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. But these four dates you will be reading come from the brilliant mind of my good friend **McKenzieSchick**! So let's all give her a big round of applause! ^.^

**Endraya:** Alright, so Yua wants you guys to read each date, and LEAVE REVIEWS! Don't just read them all then review one. We really want to know what you think about each date, and I'm sure **McKenzieSchick**would appreciate your thoughts as well!

**Lucio:** So after you read AND review all four dates, PLEASE PLEASE go to Yua's page, and vote in her poll about which date you liked the best! After a week or two(She hasn't yet decided) she will close the poll and create a short story or one-shot depending on which guy wins.

**Yua:** SO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO FELLOW FANGIRLS! CHOOSE YOUR FAVORITE DATE! XD

* * *

**Loke's Date**

You sat in the guild talking to Lucy when Loki popped out of no where and turned to you.

"Yua, can I talk to you?" you sigh annoyed but agree and follow him. He takes you just outside the guild doors.

He turns to you, "Yua, please go on a date with me!" you roll your eyes. Loki has asked you this same question about 5 times this week and each time you gave him the same answer. You knew he was a player so you didn't want to risk getting your heart broken.

"Loki, I already-"

"I know you've told me no but please hear me out," he begged. You looked at him and sighed, motions for him to contiune.

"I know I've been a player but I swear Yua, I'm not like that anymore. Give me a chance to change your mind. I know you won't regret it. I like you more than you realize...please...alll I ask is one chance and if you still don't like me by then end of it...then...t-then I'll leave you alone," he said. With each word, he never looked away from you and he truly looked like he was speaking the truth. You eye him for a little while longer before you nod a little.

"Fine, I'll give you one chance," he smiled wide, "but I swear Loki, if you hurt me, you won't see daylight again," you threaten feircly.

"I promise you won't regret it! Meet me back here at seven tonight ok? and wear something nice!" Loki said grinning before disappearing. You roll your eyes a little, chuckling, before you head back inside the guild to finish you conversation with Lucy.

It is now seven and your standing outside the guild in a flowing red dress. You did your hair nicely and makeup. Suddenly, Loki appeared in front of you and his mouth fell open at the sight of you.

"Wow Yua...you look...beautiful," he said truthfully. You blush a little at his comment and say your thanks.

"Come, we don't want to be late for our date," he says smiling. He hold out his arm for you and you take it. The two of you walk down the street, light chatter between you, before you reach your destination.

"Cliche much?" you tease. He blushes a little, "yeah yeah well I'm a cliche guy...is this alright though? We can do something-"

"Loki, this is fine. Trust me," you reassure him. He smiles and then leads you two inside to your table. You notice it's a window seat and, after he pulls out the chair for you, you look out the window and see the gorgeous view. There is a little river running past and with the moonlight shining down on it, it was just amazing.

"Wow Loki, this is beautiful," you say in awe.

"Well it's not as beautiful as you,"Loki says. You turn to him and roll your eyes.

"Jeez, I wonder how many girls you used that line on?" you say sarcastically.

"Well I'll admit a few but I've never meant it like I do now," he said, looking into your eyes. Again, you saw the truth in his words and blushed.

"Yeah whatever," you say and look away. Loki reaches out and grabs your chin gently, making you look at him.

"I'm serious, Yua. I've never felt this way about anyone. You are really special and I don't want to screw things up with you. I'd hate myself if that happened," A smile reaches your lips and you nod, a little lost for words. Maybe he has changed, you think. Your waiter for the evening then shows up and takes your order. The whole everning goes amazingly. You laugh, smile, and find out things you never knew about Loki before, like when you give him catnip, he will turn into a cat.

"Seriously a cat?" you laugh. He blushes deeply and hangs his head a little.

"Shut up alright? It's really embarrasing," he mutters. You giggle again and then grin.

"I think it's pretty adorable," you say honestly. Loki smiles at you and the two of you continue the date.

Your date is now over and Loki has just dropped you off at your apartment. You are both standing on your door step.

"Thanks for tonight, Loki. I had a great time," you say.

"Anything for you, Yua. I told you already, your very special to me," he says. You nod and then walk so your standing directly in front of him. Going onto your tip toes, you give him a little kiss on the lips. Loki is obviously stunned by your action and before he can respond, you pull away.

"Goodnight, Loki," you said and smiled sweetly. He smiles at you and nods, "Night, Yua"

You then turn and open your apartment door and walk in. Your back hits the back of your door and you slide down it, the largest grin never falling from your lips.

* * *

**Yua:** So here's the final part! I liked this side of Loke! He's adorable! I love teh catnip part! *snickers* So cute! =3

**Endraya:** So remember to review before clicking the 'Next' button please!

**Lucio:** And remember! After reading all dates, go to Yua's page and vote on her poll!

**Yua:** Thanks a ton McKenzie! Now remember minna! Leave a review FIRST! THEN go to my page and vote in the poll! Thanks you guys!


End file.
